peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Snoopy's alter egos
Snoopy has imagined himself in many imaginary roles over the course of the fifty years of the Peanuts comic strip, some of which are more prominent than others, for instance, The World War I Flying Ace. The following is a list of all of them, and the date of their first appearance. *A bird (August 9, 1951) *A car motor (January 12, 1952) *A shark (July 21, 1954) *A wolf (January 26, 1955) *A rhinoceros (February 22, 1955) *A snake (August 29, 1955) *Violet (November 17, 1955) *A pelican (November 21, 1955) *Lucy (November 22, 1955) *A moose (November 24, 1955) *Beethoven (November 25, 1955) *Mickey Mouse (November 26, 1955) *A giraffe (February 7, 1956) *A kangaroo (February 8, 1956) *An alligator (February 28, 1956) *A lion (May 3, 1956) *A python (June 14, 1956 — term "python" applied on July 25) *An elephant (September 17, 1956) *A polar bear (February 7, 1957) *A mule (July 14, 1957) *A circus dog (July 24, 1957) *A sea monster (August 23, 1957) *A penguin (December 31, 1957) *An anteater (March 1, 1958) *A bald eagle (May 12, 1958) *A vulture (May 13, 1958) *A tiger (June 15, 1958) *A goat (June 18, 1958) *Big Man on the Campus (January 29, 1959) *A bloodhound (March 26, 1959) *A cow (June 14, 1959) *A baby (June 23, 1959) *A cricket (September 12, 1959) *A mountain lion (November 29, 1959) *A TV antenna (January 7, 1960) *A helicopter (March 14, 1960) *Dracula (April 18, 1960) *A dinosaur (July 7, 1960) *The Mad Punter (December 12, 1960) *A ship's captain (January 29, 1961) *A rabbit (March 16, 1961) *A gorilla (March 21, 1961) *A lost calf (March 26, 1961) *A salmon (October 17, 1961) *A hood ornament (November 24, 1961) *The chairman of the board (February 13, 1962) *A fierce jungle ape (May 3, 1962) *A shepherd (July 1, 1962) *A gargoyle (September 27, 1962) *A teddy bear (December 28, 1962) *A weather vane (June 1, 1963) *A sheep (December 24, 1964) *A trapeze artist (March 2, 1965) *A skateboard champion (March 29, 1965) *A bowling ace (April 14, 1965) *The World Famous Author/Novelist (July 12, 1965), although "world famous" is not indicated until pictured in the title panel of Sunday, July 13, 1969 and Snoopy describes himself as such on September 9, 1969. *A surfer (August 5, 1965) *The World Famous French Foreign Legionnaire (August 22, 1965) *The World War I Flying Ace (October 10, 1965) *The WWI army surgeon (November 24, 1966) *The "Masked Marvel" (February 9, 1967) *A piranha (March 25, 1967) *The Cheshire Beagle (April 18, 1967) *A leopard (June 18, 1967) *A secret agent (September 7, 1967) *The World Famous Hockey Player (October 8, 1967) *The Creature from the Sea (January 12, 1968) *A school principal (January 30, 1968) *The World Famous Baseball Manager (March 13, 1968) *The World Famous Golf Pro (April 8, 1968) *The Easter Bunny (April 14, 1968) *A jogger (August 19, 1968) *Captain of the Rescue Squad (January 27, 1969) *The World Famous Hockey Goalie (February 10, 1969) *A prairie dog (February 12, 1969) *The World Famous Astronaut (March 8, 1969) *The World Famous Roller Derby Star (July 4, 1969) *The WWII Veteran (November 11, 1969) *The World Famous Quarterback (November 23, 1969) *The World Famous Skier (December 15, 1969) *The "Head Beagle" (February 16, 1970) *The World Famous Tennis Player (June 11, 1970) *The World Famous Grocery Clerk (August 25, 1970) *The World Famous Swinger (November 30, 1970) *The Easter Beagle (April 11, 1971) *A sheep dog (April 25, 1971) *Joe Cool (May 27, 1971) *The World Famous Football Coach (September 2, 1971) *The World Famous Swimmer (October 2, 1971) *The World Famous Skater (December 6, 1971) *The World Famous Attorney (January 12, 1972) *Captain of the Starship Enterprise (February 7, 1972) *A pirate (August 14, 1972) *A bat (November 10, 1972) *A football team doctor (December 2, 1973) *The World Famous Crabby Skating Pro (November 7, 1974) *Joe Motocross (February 18, 1975) *The World Famous Truffle Hound (March 24, 1975) *A horse (April 2, 1975) *An airplane mechanic (June 24, 1975) *A man from the chamber of commence (July 2, 1975) *The Statue of Liberty (September 12, 1977) *An owl (October 27, 1977) *Peppermint Patty (December 5, 1977) *The World Famous Disco Dancer (October 16, 1978) *The April Fool (April 1, 1979) *Blackjack Snoopy, the World Famous River Boat Gambler (May 30, 1979) *The World Famous Surveyor (June 18, 1979) *A scarecrow (June 22, 1979) *A fierce jungle animal (October 28, 1979) *A bow and arrow hunter (January 15, 1980) *Dr. Beagle and Mr. Hyde (March 19, 1980) *A rattlesnake (March 28, 1980) *The World Famous Census Taker (March 31 1980) *John McEnroe (May 6, 1980) *Tracy Austin (May 7, 1980) *John Newcombe (May 8, 1980) *The World Famous Advice Columnist (October 12, 1980) *A painter (June 12, 1981) *Joe Preppy (July 30, 1981) *The World Famous Hired Hand (February 27, 1982) *The World Famous Surgeon (July 12, 1982) *Joe Sandbagger (October 25, 1982) *A chariot race driver (November 27, 1983) *Flashbeagle (November 29, 1983) *The Little Red-Haired Girl (February 10, 1985) *A "punker" (August 7, 1985) *The Lone Beagle (October 21, 1985) *The World Famous Agent (September 15, 1986) *An ape (August 21, 1988) *Alistair Beagle (June 27, 1989) *Santa Claus (December 18, 1989) *An "October beast" (October 2, 1990) *The World Famous Flagman (January 9, 1991) *A beaver (June 17, 1991) *A trained service technician (October 10, 1991) *An "Ace Airlines" pilot (June 8, 1992) *Joe Grunge (April 26, 1993) *The World Famous Hockey Coach (October 23, 1994) *Joe Blackjack (August 30, 1995) *Blackbeagle (February 27, 1996) *A Revolutionary War Patriot (January 5, 1997) *The World-Famous Big-Rig Operator (March 28, 1998) *The Scott Fitzgerald Hero (May 21, 1998) *The World Famous Orthopedic Surgeon (August 26, 1999) Other media In the television commercials for MetLife, Snoopy often appears and is addressed by Charlie Brown and the gang as "The World Famous MetLife Representative." As such, Snoopy is typically responsible not only for selling policies, but also delivering claim payouts, arranging advertising, and participating in the company's health initiatives. External links *Snoopy's many roles on FiveCentsPlease.org es:Álter egos de Snoopy * Snoopys Alter Egos Snoopys Alter Egos